


The Rousing of the Undead

by GokuGirl



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Gen, Humor, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-09-15
Updated: 2000-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-10 18:31:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4402673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GokuGirl/pseuds/GokuGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zell discovers a cursed medallion and releases the king of all vampires. More humorous than horrific, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Book 1: The Setting of the Stage

**Intro** (for all of the books) **:**

It was a quiet, warm, and sunny morning in Balamb Garden. In fact, it was always this calm since the defeat of Ultimecia. All of the people sent to deal with her miraculously all came back in one piece. Rinoa and Squall were still together, Irvine was seeing Selphie, Quistis reapplied for a teaching job and was accepted, and Zell was still scrambling for hot dogs. All was good. Or was it?

 

* * *

**Part One: The Beginning**

"Squall, time to get up!" Rinoa shook him gently. All she received was a grunt as he rolled away from her. "Come on! You don't want to waste the whole day in bed, do you?"

"Just five more minutes, okay Rin-Rin?" Squall mumbled into the pillow, using the nickname he made up for her.

"Sorry. That wasn't an option." She went to the sink in his bathroom, filled a glass full of water, and returned to his bedside where she proceeded to dump it out over his head, getting the desired effect.

Squall sat up quickly, sputtering. "What did you do that for? I was going to get up!"

"When? Tomorrow night?" Rinoa moved to sit on the edge of his bed. "Look, we were going to meet up with the gang and plan a vacation, remember? You know you need it Mr. Commander."

"Don't call me that." Squall pulled back the covers and swung his legs over the side of the bed, yawning. He was about to say something else when they both heard a knock at the door. Rinoa moved to answer it.

"Hey Quistis," Rinoa greeted him.

"Hey Rinoa. I just came to see if Squall would be joining us any time soon."

"Yeah, just a second." Quistis peeked around Rinoa and saw Squall in his teddy bear pajamas.

"Nice look Squall! Do you sleep with one too?" Quistis teased.

"Rinoa bought me these for my birthday and I didn't have any others clean, okay?" Squall was more than a little irritated.

Rinoa giggled. "We'll both be right there Quisty." Quistis nodded while Rinoa shut the door.

"Squall..." During that brief time she had turned away, her boyfriend was leaning against the headboard, fast asleep. "SQUALL!"

"Huh, wha?"

"Get up and take a cold shower to wake up. Now please!"

"Okay, okay. Don't act like you're my mother Rin-Rin."

***

25 minutes later he was dressed in his traditional outfit of leather jacket, leather pants, white tee-shirt, and black boots.

"Squall, can't you change your outfit just this once? For me?"

"But you have on the same thing  _you_  always wear!" Squall protested.

"Fine. If you want me to go change, I will. Only if you change."

"I guess so..."

***

15 minutes later...

"There now, isn't that better?" Rinoa had on light blue jeans and a white tee-shirt that she had made that read, "I fought Ultimecia... and survived!". Squall, on the other hand, had just taken off his jacket.

"What were you doing all of this time?!"

"I got a little more sleep."

"Ugh! Here..." Rinoa walked over to his dresser and started to rummage through it. "Do you have anything that's not leather?" She threw more clothes behind her in the search.

"I just cleaned you know!"

Rinoa finally found something. It was a really gaudy orange and green Hawaiian print shirt and some khaki shorts. "This is all you have? Where did this come from?"

"Laguna got me that shirt. He has horrible taste in clothes."

"Put it on."

"What?"

"Just do it! We don't have time for arguments!" Squall sighed and proceeded to the bathroom. A few minutes later he appeared looking like a walking advertisement for the Bahamas.

"Here's some sunglasses to complete your outfit." Squall rolled his eyes and put them on, still keeping on his gloves. "Good enough. Let's go."

***

They finally arrived in the cafeteria, just in time for lunch. Zell and Quistis were currently into a game of Triple Triad and the others were nowhere in sight.

"Finally! What took you..." Quistis trailed off, looking at Squall in astonishment.

Zell took one look and started to laugh, hard. "Squall man! You look like a beach bum!"

"That outfit sure is.... interesting."

"Rin, where did you get that shirt  _you_  have on?!" Zell asked.

"The Discount Tee-shirt Emporium."

Squall took off the glasses and put them in his shirt pocket. "Where are the others?"

"Irvine went to Balamb and Selphie is working on the Garden Festival. They got tired of waiting."

"Well, we would have been here sooner if Mr. Commander would have gotten up and dressed quicker! Honestly Squall I--"

"We're back!" Selphie and Irvine both came into the cafeteria at the same time.

"Well lookie here. We got a fashion crisis on our hands. Squall, you are under arrest for breaking fashion law 1.24a: Never wear colors that hurt the eyes to look at them!" Irvine started to laugh and every else joined him.

"If I'm going to be the subject of your jokes for the rest of the day, I'll just leave. I've got work anyway." Squall turned and started to walk away.

"Oh come on Squall. They were just kidding. Right?" Rinoa shot them all looks.

"Yeah, uh right. Sorry Squall." Irvine said.

"Yeah sorry." Zell echoed.

Squall sighed and turned to look at them. "Alright, but make sure it never happens again. I don't know about you, but I'm hungry." He walked towards the line. Zell ran in front of him and reached the counter in record time.

"3 hotdogs and a large coke!"

"Zell, you're awfully early today. Here..." the woman behind the counter handed him a tray.

"Thanks!"

"I'll have a cheeseburger, large french fries, and a strawberry milk shake."

"Here you go Commander."

Rinoa ordered a Greek salad, Quistis got tacos, Selphie also got a salad, and Irvine got a bacon double cheeseburger combo meal. They made it to a table just as the lunch crowd started to arrive. Squall noticed there was some people staring at him.

"What?" he called to one of them, a girl, "You never seen someone in bright colors before?!"

"Yeah," the girl called back, "but not Commander Squall Leonhart! Your clothes are bright enough to stand at Esthar's Lunar Base and land spaceships!"

"Okay, that's it..."Squall said to Rinoa. "I'm changing clothes."

Squall stood up and stalked out. Rinoa stood as well.

"What did you do that for?! I finally had him out of that leather and you had to go and talk about him!" she looked to the doorway of the cafeteria. "Squall wait!" Rinoa ran after him.

Quistis walked over to the girl. "I should give you detention for saying that about the Commander, but I think I have a better punishment for you..."

***

When Rinoa caught up with her disgruntled boyfriend, he had calmed down significantly.

"You know what Rinoa?"

 _He must still be a little mad_ , she thought,  _he's using my full name._

"Yes?"

"I can't believe that I'm seem so boring to everyone that if I changed something about me, people are shocked."

"Oh come on Squall! It's not that bad!"

"Is it? You see how Zell, Irvine, and that girl reacted."

"It's just that they didn't think that they would ever see  _you_  dressed like this, that's all." Rinoa realized how that must sound to him and covered her mouth.

"You see?" Squall continued walking down the hall, Rinoa following him.

"Squall, if you just changed your habits more often, people wouldn't take notice. How about we go shopping later? It's good to change sometimes."

Squall stopped to turn toward her. He saw that she was truly only trying to help. "Okay. I guess so. But I'm going back to my room to change into my normal clothes. I like my leather!"

Rinoa made a face. "Oh Squall." He put an arm around her shoulder and they both walked away.

***

"And you're going to do this until I can't see another speck of dirt. Is that clear?"

"Yes Instructor Trepe." Quistis had found a punishment all right. She had the girl cleaning the floor of her classroom with only a bucket of soapy water and a toothbrush.

"I hope this teaches you not to insult your superiors." Squall chose that moment to come to the doorway.

"Quisty I.... what is going on here?"

"This is Lauren's punishment for insulting you Commander."

"Isn't this a little much?"

"That's exactly what I was saying!" Lauren said from the floor.

Quistis shot her a look and she quickly shut up. "It will teach her discipline. In the long run, it will help her."

"I think she has learned her lesson. You can go now Lauren."

The girl jumped up and grinned.

"Thanks Commander Leonhart! I'm sorry for what I did." she quickly left the room.

"Now Quistis, I've decided that you, Rin-Rin, Zell, Irvine, and Sefie are to take a leave of absence to go on vacation with me."

"Are you sure you have time to do that?"

"Quisty there's nothing important going on now. I'll just leave Xu in charge of everything. She's can do it. I need some time off." When Squall said that, their weird look flashed across his face.

Quistis peered at him intently. "Are you sure that's you reason?"

"Actually Rinoa won't leave me alone until I do." he mumbled, looking at his feet.

"It's okay Squall. Well then, if I can get permission from Headmaster Cid then count me in!"

"Just leave that to me..."

***

5 minutes later in Cid's office...

"Headmaster Cid, Instructor Trepe is about to have a nervous breakdown. She needs a little bit of R&R to recuperate. In my opinion, she should have about a week of vacation time to recover." Squall said as solemnly as he could, making sure he kept his gaze on the headmaster’s eyes.

"Are you sure Squall? She's one of our best teachers! It wouldn't be that hard to find a substitute, but I don't know if he or she would be as skilled as Quistis." Cid appeared to think it over. "Then again it just wouldn't do to have her crack in the classroom. Okay, I'll listen to your suggestion and give her some time off."

"Thank you Headmaster Cid. I'm sure Quistis will appreciate it." Squall saluted and made his way to the door.

"Uh Commander?"

Squall turned around. "Yes?"

"You and the others have fun on the trip."

"We will." Squall started to walk away again and he froze. He mentally slapped himself and left Cid's office.

"All he had to do was ask."

 

* * *

**Part Two: Paradise Awaits... or does it?**

Squall and the others gathered in the Quad to discuss their plans. They were all a little surprised about all this, especially Rinoa.

"Squall, you never take my advice! Why did you choose to do it now?"

Squall shrugged. "I thought I needed it." He turned to the others. "Where are we going any way?"

"Let's go to ChocoWorld!" Zell shouted excitedly.

"That amusement park on the Centra continent? Are you serious?" Quistis asked. "Let's go to the site of the last battle of the Sorceress War. It would be an enriching experience."

"Learn something? On vacation?!" Irvine asked shocked. "Not even you could do such a thing Quisty."

"How about we go to the Paradaisu Bi-chi ( _pair-a-die-soo bee-chee_  or Paradise Beach) resort? They have pools, and arcade, a bar, it's next to the beach, and it has a water park for Zell."

"You sound like you know a lot about this Rin." Selphie said. "Have you been there?"

"No, but the information in this pamphlet sure is helpful!"

"How long have you been planning this?" Squall asked her.

"Only since I met you. I have some coupons for some free stays and I was saving two of them for our honeymoon and I was giving the rest away."

"Our honeymoon?" Squall asked mildly amused. "What about our wedding?"

"I have that all planned out too!"

"So, when are we going to go?" Selphie interrupted.

"As soon as you can pack. Meet me at the front gates when you finish." Before the words were barely out of his mouth, all of the girls were gone. "I guess we're going to leave within the hour. I'm going to get ready."

Irvine and Zell looked at him like he was stupid. "Squall we hate to break this to you, but we aren't leaving anytime tonight."

"Why not? Everything is all set."

Irvine raised an eyebrow. "Squall, you just told three women to "go and pack". Just wait, you'll see." He and Zell walked back towards the dorms.

***

10 minutes later Squall was standing at the front gates, constantly glancing at his watch, and tapping his foot impatiently.

Where are they? It shouldn't take this long!

30 minutes later Squall was still standing there. Even Irvine and Zell hadn't shown up yet.

I can't believe this! I guess I'm going to have to go and get them.

Squall walked towards the dorms with a extremely irritated look on his face. All of the students who saw that look knew it was best to leave the commander alone. Squall soon reached Rinoa's room and he knocked on the door.

"Rinoa! Open the door!"

He saw that it was open a crack and Squall pushed it open fully. There was Rinoa, standing in the middle of the room, with several *large* suitcases with clothes strewn all over. Over her bed, over the floor, over her t.v., even over the floor lamp. There were also several intimate articles, that Squall quickly looked away from, over the bookcase.

"Rin-Rin, what in the world are you doing?" Squall asked.

Rinoa turned around, holding up two sun dresses. "Which one should I bring? The blue one or the red one?"

"They both are fine."

"Okay!" Rinoa happily threw them both in a already overflowing suitcase on the bed and tried to close it.

"Ugh!" Rinoa climbed onto the thing and sat on it, trying to get the two sides to meet. Squall watched her amusedly as she struggled with it.

Finally after several minutes he decided to help. "Here, let me." Squall walked over and pressed down the top, trying to get to close. It wouldn't. Rinoa joined him in the challenge and they both sat on it. Rinoa reached down and tried to zip it. Her movement caused Squall to lose his balance, bump into her, and ended them both on the floor with a mountain of clothes, CDs, books, and shoes covering them. They both started to laugh as the door opened.

"What happened here? Did a tornado strike? Rinoa, did your magic backfire again?" Quistis asked as she, Selphie, Zell, and Rinoa gawked at them.

"No," Rinoa said between spouts of laughter, "I was trying to close my suitcase and I couldn't so Squall decided to help me..."

"And I couldn't do it and then we both tried sitting on it and..."

"Squall bumped into me and we both fell onto the floor..."

"Rinoa fell on top of me with all of her clothes and things."

"It had to be hilarious if  _you're_  laughing Squall." Zell said.

"Ha ha." Squall said sarcastically. Squall got to his feet and helped Rinoa up. "Rin-Rin, you don't need all this stuff."

"I don't? Really?"

"Yes really. We're going for a week, not forever!"

"All right then." Rinoa stuck out her tongue at Squall and started pack more conservatively, all the while pouting.

"Guys?" Squall looked to the others, "We'll be there in a few minutes."

"Okay Commander." Quistis  _almost_  saluted, then thought better of it.

"That's another thing, my name is Squall remember? Please call me Squall for the duration of this trip. Okay?"

"Sure."

"Oh! Wait a minute! I told Caraway that I would get Angelo from him this week. He's dog-sitting. Can we go by Deling on the way there?"

"I guess so. Quisty, Sefie, Irvine and Zell, are you all ready to go?"

"Yeah. Selphie brought everything that she owned though." Irvine said.

"I only brought one suitcase!" Selphie protested.

"I didn't say that you owned much."

Selphie smacked him in the back of the head and then she and Quistis left laughing.

***

The ride to Deling City was uneventful or in other words, boring. Quistis and Zell were playing Triple Triad. Irvine listened to his new CD player, and Selphie flew of course. Rinoa refused to play cards with Squall though because he always beat everyone he ever played. So she decided to call ahead to the resort and reserve some rooms. She covered the mouthpiece of her cell phone to talk to Squall.

"Squall, I got four rooms. A suite for you and I, a double for Irvine and Selphie. Quistis and Zell, do you want a queen or king size bed in your room?"

"I'll take a queen." The ever conservative Quistis said.

"You know I want a king Rin. Damn it Quistis! Why do you always win?!"

"I'm just good."

"I bet you 15 gil that you can't beat Squall."

Quistis confident in her abilities accepted. "Your on! How about it Squall."

"Sure."

Rinoa got off the phone and went over to where Squall had sat down on the floor across from Quistis. "I want in! I bet on Squall."

"You would."

Irvine also wanted in, but he bet on Quistis. "Are you in Selphie?"

"I bet on Squall."

Now it was two for Squall and two for Quistis.

"Name the rules," Quistis said.

"Random, same, plus, and trade rule: one. Is that okay?" Zell spoke up.

"It's fine," Squall and Quistis said in unison.

"So let the game begin!" They all gave Irvine a look. "Sorry, but I've always wanted to say that."

{Author's note: **Warning: I basically suck at Triple Triad so if I get something wrong or I use a rule a different way by accident. I'm sorry. Oh and I'll refer to each space by coordinate. Rows (top to bottom)= numbers and Columns (left to right)= letters. This has also been carefully planned out so randomness (besides the cards themselves) is not apparent.**}

Squall and Quistis shuffled there cards and put them face down in front of them where they proceeded to pick 5 from the top. Squall got Alexander, Irvine, an Armadodo, a Bomb, and a Tonberry. Quistis got a Gayla, the Tonberry King, a TriFace, a T-Rexuar, and a Hexadragon.

Zell produced a coin from his pocket. "Call it in the air."

"Heads." Squall said and Quistis said tails.

"Tails. Go ahead Quisty."

Quistis studied her hand and thought for a moment. After a couple of seconds she put the Gayla card down in space 2,C.

"I have you there." Squall put his Armadodo in space 1,C.

"That's okay. I'm just getting started." Quistis put her Hexadragon in space 3,A. Hiding the two bad numbers on the outside.

Squall countered that by putting Alexander in space 2,B flipping over Quistis' Gayla. "Are you going to get one of my cards during this game?"

"I still have a chance!"

"A very slim chance."

Quistis put down her T-Rexuar in row 2, column B and recovered her Gayla. She gritted her teeth in anticipation as Squall chose his. It was a Bomb that he put down in spot 2,A.

Quistis let out an inaudible sigh and suppressed a grin as she put down her TriFace in spot 1,B and hoped that he wouldn't flip any of her cards over.

Squall put down Tonberry in 1,A flipping over her TriFace.

Quistis put down her Tonberry King in the last available space which was 3,B and flipped Squalls Alexander over. Since she had five cards to his four she let her grin show.

"Yeah! I beat the Triple Triad master!" She chose his Alexander as her prize.

"Why did today have to be the day you screwed up?" Rinoa asked as she handed Quistis her money.

{Another author's note: I had Squall make two stupid mistakes on purpose because I wanted Quistis to win. See if you can find out what they are...}

"It was the pressure!" Squall said as he also paid up.

"Thanks Squall. Now I'm broke." Zell said sarcastically as he reluctantly paid her.

"Now wait a minute! You were the one who started this. I didn't want to do it, but no~o you wanted me too."

"Squall stop whining. You know you could have said no and besides your salary is bigger than all of us put together!" Rinoa said.

Quistis divided the money and gave 15 to each of her fellow cohorts. "Pleasure winning money from you."

"Hey guys!" Selphie said suddenly. "We're here." She landed gracefully or would have landed gracefully if Irvine hadn't decided to tickle her just then. While she was giggling they kind of plummeted, then bounced, skidded a few feet before coming to a complete stop outside town.

After Zell and Irvine got up from the floor they disembarked.

"Thank you Irvine for making that flight all the more enjoyable." Zell rolled his eyes and walked away.

"Rule number one while I'm flying Irvy, never distract me while I'm doing it!" Selphie gave him another smack to the head.

***

They arrived in at Caraway's Mansion within the hour.

"This will be a quick job. In and out."

"Rinoa, are you going in there for your dog or to steal the family jewels?" Zell asked her with a smile on his face.

"You know what? That's not a bad idea!"

Rinoa laughed at the looks on her friends' faces. "I'm kidding! Relax. He doesn't have family jewels anyway."

Zell started to laugh and Rinoa grew red. "I meant the... You know what I meant!"

"He knows, he knows. Now let's get this over with." Squall said taking charge. He and Caraway never got along.

"Okay let's go!" Rinoa led the way to the large doors marking the entrance to the home.

"What? We aren't going to climb up the trellis and sneak through a window?" asked Zell.

"Shut up Zell!" Quistis, Rinoa, Irvine, Squall, and Selphie all shouted in unison.

"Alright! Alright! You didn't have to yell!"

Rinoa rolled her eyes and then walked to the door, taking out a key and sticking it in the keyhole. She turned it and the doorknob, fully expecting the door to come open but nothing happened.

Rinoa stared at it in disbelief. "Why didn't it work?!"

Suddenly a voice came over the intercom mounted beside the door. "It was supposed to."

"Caraway."

"I changed the locks."

"WHAT?! How come?"

"If you can't consider me as a father, then I don't consider you a daughter. Therefore you have none of your previous privileges in this house. If you want, you can request entry."

"Request entry? In my own house?" Rinoa asked in disbelief. "No way!"

Squall leaned forward to whisper in her ear. "You came here for Angelo. If you get him, we can leave, and have fun on the beach..." he let the last word linger a few minutes.

Rinoa sighed. "Fine."

"I'm waiting..." Caraways voice said.

"I would like to request entry so that I can get Angelo."

There was a brief stunned silence. Caraway must not have thought she would say that.

"Fine." The door swung open almost instantly and Angelo was running towards her. Rinoa bent down to pet him and looked around the entry hall and saw all of the stuff that she left sitting there on the floor in a bag.

"How convient..." Rinoa walked forward and looked into the parlor, living room, and dining room, but she didn't see anyone.  _I wonder where he is and how he knew I was coming._

Rinoa thought for a moment then finally shrugged as she turned around and walked from the house with Angelo trailing behind her.

***

Back on the Ragnorak everyone was bored. No, beyond bored. There was still at least three to four hours left until they reached their destination and even that time was an estimate because in the part of the world where they were currently flying over the rain was coming down by the swimming pool full.

"I'm going to have to land." Selphie yelled above to clamor of the falling raindrops.

"Fine! Be careful!" Squall told her. They all strapped themselves in their seats.

Selphie frowned in concentration as she began to descend. The great gusts of wind threatened to throw her off course as she lowered the spaceship. The ground below drew nearer and nearer as the time wore on. They finally landed with a hard bump.

"Is everyone okay?" Selphie asked.

"We're fine." Rinoa answered. "How about you?"

Selphie smiled with her usual cheer. "Just peachy!" She unfastened her seatbelt and stood.

Squall was the first to disembark. He looked around as the rain stopped, the dense cloudcover broke, and the sun peaked through. In the distance they could see the resort.

"Squall, everyone, look!" Zell had walked down to the water side and was currently holding something up that he had found.

They all joined him. "What is it?" Rinoa asked curiously.

"It looks like a medal." Quistis said as she saw Zell hold it up by it's chain.

"It has writing on it. What is that, Latin?" Irvine asked peering at it.

"How can you tell? Can you read it?" Selphie asked him.

"No I can't. I just had to study the shape of the writing in ancient languages. I didn't learn it."

Zell shrugged. "I think it's cool." He used his shirt to wipe off the wet sand and he put it around his neck.

From the first time Squall had laid his eyes on it, he got a strange feeling. He didn't know what he was exactly, he just knew that he shouldn't be feeling it.

He turned abruptly. "Let's go."

Rinoa noticed his strange behavior, well strange for Squall anyway, but she didn't say anything. She nodded silently and followed him back to the Ragnorak.

 

* * *

**Part Three: The Legend of the Blood Medallion**

Selphie started to sing,  _very_  loudly (and with the wrong words) as she flew to the resort.

"Vacation, all I ever wanted! Vacation, had to get away! Vacation, all I ever wanted. Yeah!"

"Sefie!"

"Heh heh heh. Sorry."

***

They arrived at the resort ten minutes later and took their suitcases inside. Squall and Rinoa walked up to the front desk to check in.

"Can I help you?" The woman behind the counter asked.

"Yes. We ordered four rooms under Rinoa Heartilly." he gestured to Rinoa who handed the woman four coupons.

"Yes. I see. I need to see some I.D. please." Rinoa handed her drivers license. "It's all set. Here's you keys, you can go up to your rooms right away. I hope you enjoy your stay at Paradaisu Bi-chi."

Rinoa took the keys and gave them to their respective owners. She picked up her now one suitcase while Squall picked up his one duffel bag and headed to the elevator with Angelo behind.

{Authors note: Paradise View is a town that *loves* dogs so you can take them practically anywhere.}

***

In Squall and Rinoa's room, they had a *very* large bed and a water one at that. They also had a balcony that overlooked the beach, and a separate room for any guests they might have. Rinoa had went all out.

"Wow Rin-Rin! This is great!"

'I knew you would like it." She went over to the bed and laid down on her back. She had almost fallen asleep and Squall was bending over her intending to kiss her when she suddenly sat up and they bumped foreheads.

"Ow!"

"Sorry Squall." She kissed his forehead. "Does that make it better?"

"Very."

"I almost forgot! We have to go shopping for you!" She stood up and started digging in her pocket. "How much money do you have?"

Squall pulled out his wallet. "Hmmm, I think I have 500 gil."

"I have 300 so it should be enough. Let's go!" She went to the door and out of the room, thinking. "Do you think we should ask the others to go?"

"Sure why not?"

They went a couple of floors down to where the others were staying. They knocked on Zell's door and all they could hear was loud music.

"Zell!" No answer. "ZELL!" Squall pounded on the door. It opened soon after.

"What?"

"Do you want to go to the mall?" Rinoa turned to Squall. "Does Paradise View even have a mall?"

"It should."

Zell shrugged. "Sure, why not?" He turned off the stereo and picked up his wallet. "Let's go get Quisty and the others."

They went down the hall and around the corner and Rinoa bumped into someone, knocking her down.

"Ow..." Irvine looked down and offered her a hand.

"Sorry Rin."

"Do you guys want to go to the mall?" she asked after rubbing her sore behind.

"We were just going to ask you if you wanted to go somewhere!" Selphie said. "Let's go."

***

At the mall, Rinoa had a  _very_  hard time finding something that Squall actually liked. She had an even tougher time getting him to stay away from black.

"You wear too much black already! Why do you want more?"

"I like black."

"How about blue instead?" She grabbed a blue polo shirt off a hanger, checked the size, and handed it to him. She also grabbed a pair of designer jeans. "Here, try this on."

"Do I have to? It looks like it'll fit!"

"Looks are deceiving. Go!" She gave him a push toward a dressing room.

He came back out 5 minutes later looking almost normal. Even Angelo was looking at him strangely.

"That's a good outfit! Though you have to get rid of the gloves."

"Why?"

"Do you see anyone else wearing black leather gloves in spring?"

"Good point." He actually took them off, nobody had ever seen his hands before, not even Rinoa. He even sleeps in them.

"Go back and get changed. Will buy these and some other stuff."

He came out a little later with the clothes in his arms. He handed them to Rinoa and started to put on his gloves.

"Leave them off."

"Why?"

"Squall, I think you have beautiful hands. You should show them more."

Squall turned a little red at the comment. "Thanks, I think..."

***

After they had made their purchases and met up with Zell, they headed back toward the hotel. As they were walking down the street, a man came out of no where and started yelling at them in a strange foreign accent.

"What are you talking about?"

"Take that thing off! Take it off!"

"What thing? Take what off?" Zell asked him a little bewildered.

"The Blood Medallion! Take it off now before it's too late!"

"Calm down." Squall said a soothingly. "Please tell us what you're talking about."

"It's not safe here. Come." He led them all off to the side, into an alley. "You friend wears the Cruentus Clipeus or the Blood Medallion around his neck. It is a cursed relic dating back almost to the time of the Great Hyne."

"The writing is in Latin. It says, "Quisquis tactus is ea id vomica clipeus nutus expedio the rabies of Zalanth, reyregis of the lamia, the dominus of the nonmortuus ut puteus ut omnis of suus sua summ socius."

"What is that in English?" Irvine asked.

"Whosoever touches this cursed medallion will set free the fury of Zalanth, King of the Vampires, lord of the undead as well as all of his minions."

Rinoa gasped. "Are you serious?!"

"Dead serious. No pun intended."

"This is terrible!" They all took one look at Zell and took one large involuntary step back.

"I don't believe a word this guy says." Zell scoffed. "Why should we believe you?"

"I can prove it to you and besides, you have no other choice."

 

* * *

  **Authors note:** The Latin is real. Though I can not speak Latin, I looked up all of the words I wanted translated in a English-Latin dictionary. I know the sentences are worded wrong, but I could find out how they word them on the internet. I also could not find translations for the words the and for. I'll try to have the next book, SeeD: Vampire Division out soon. Oh! And come visit my site at http://gokugirl.com.


	2. Book 1: The Setting of the Stage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Note:** I want to now give inspiration credit to the Anne Rice Vampire Chronicles and Katsu no Miko's Gundam Wing story, Acherontia Atropos.
> 
> **Note #2:** I have nothing against Bahamut. I just thought the situation I put him in would be funny.
> 
> **Note #3:** The Posse Incident doesn't really have anything to do with the story line.

**Part 1: Preparations**

"So let me get this straight," Squall began. "What Zell has around his neck is cursed and now he has awoken a "King Vampire" and all of his minions?"

The man nodded. "Yes. By the way, my name is Vincent Reed. Vince for short. Come, I will show you the ancient text."

They followed him to a small shop on the border of the town. He went to the back of it, to the most dustiest shelves they had ever seen, and pulled a thick volume. Flipping the pages for a moment, he finally found what he was looking for.

"Here is a diagram of the medallion. Underneath is the description in latin. Next to that one is the description in english."

Squall bent down to take a look. "He's right." Turning back to Vince he said calmly. "So how do we break the curse?"

"That, is something I have no idea about. It would be my best guess that you kill the leader, but I could be wrong."

"Way to go Zell. You ruined our vacation!" Irvine gave him his best glare.

"Man! I can't believe this!" Zell moaned.

"We're just going to have to find that vampire king and do away with him," Quistis said sort of detached from the whole situation, "And who are the best at assassinations?"

"SeeD!" the group said in unison.

***

"So that's whats going on Headmaster," Squall said. He had requested a meeting with him as soon as they had gotten back.

"I see. Well, since Galbadia is trying to control Esthar, most of our SeeD's have been dispatched there. I can only spare about 60."

"60?!" Rinoa asked incredulously.

"Garden still needs protection. I can call Martine at Galbadia Garden and see if he could contribute. This is not only our problem. Everyone will surely be involved." He turned to Zell. "It's not really your fault. How were you to know what the consequences were? It was bound to happen, if not now, but someday." Cid stood."I'll leave it up to you Commander. You assign the duties to the SeeD's. Remember, I'm behind you all the way."

Squall nodded silently as he, Quistis, Selphie, Zell, and Irvine saluted. Then he turned and left. The rest followed, but he halted Quistis.

"Hold on a second, I have something to tell you. Squall is going to be under _a lot_ of pressure during this whole thing. So I would like you to be extra agreeable and behind him one hundred percent."

"We will. It's not a problem really. We think that he will choose the best path anyway." Qustis nodded in ascent, saluted one last time, and walked from the room.

***

Zalanth arose from his deep slumber with puzzlement. Why was he awake? Did someone, after all these millennia, finally come in contact with the medallion? It was too good to be true, so he pondered on it. But was rudely interrupted when his annoyingly cheerful side-kick lifted the lid of his coffin.

"Hiya Zally! How's it goin'?"

"Sechmet (pronounced Seck-met)," Zalanth groaned as he rolled over and tried to block out his voice. Now he remembered why he never wanted to wake up. The short, demi-vampire drove him crazy!

"Nope. You have to get up. World domination ya know!"

"Yes. I know." Zalanth rose, his deep black cape nearly sweeping the floor. "And please do not call me 'Zally' or I will have to reach down your throat and rip out your spleen."

"Okie dokie Zally!"

Zalanth groaned for the second time. This was going to be a long night.

***

"Do you have everything?" Squall asked Zell as they stood in front of the mercenaries that were to go with them.

"Sure Squall. I've got the stakes, the silver bullets, and the crosses..." he trailed off, studying the things he had collected in his arms.

"Do you actually think that stuff is going to work? This isn't a fantasy novel!"

"You may be right." Squall let out the breath he was holding. "I better add garlic to the list."

Squall smacked his forehead in frustration. _The people I have to work with!_

"Attention all SeeD members. I just want you to be aware of what you will be facing. This is no ordinary foe. We can't just go in and kill it. Zalanth, I have reason to believe, is _very_ powerful. So powerful that we will have to use all of our resources to destroy him. So powerful that he makes Ultimecia look like Selphie." There were collective gasps from the audience. "Yes. So from now on, this relatively small group of SeeD's will be known as the Vampire Division."

Squall backed away from the mike and Zell took his place. "Now listen, I know this is all my fault for wakin' him up in the first place, but I'm going to fight him too and I hope that makes up for what I've done. Also, anyone who will not be dedicated, or are a hazard to this mission please make yourself known so that we can weed you out." Nobody moved.

"Good! Let's go!" Zell raised his right arm to the sky and the crowd cheered. Squall noticed something and thought he should mention it.

"Uh Zell," he began, covering the mike with a hand,"If you're really going to go with the traditional vampire thing, don't you think that garlic _cloves_ would work better than garlic _powder_?" Sure enough, Zell had a container of garlic powder in his makeshift vampire kit.

"It's my kit and I'll put what I want in it!"

"Fine. Suit yourself. But when you die, remember that it was _your_ fault."

Zell gulped and ran to the cafeteria to change it.

***

"So Zal, er Master," Sechmet corrected himself after Zalanth gave him a death glare. "What is your plan?"

"Well Sechmet, I just would do what we always do.."

"But Zally! This is only the second time we tried this and you know the last plan failed."

"Yes I know. We were utterly humiliated! How we were so easily lured into the sunlight to be weakened I'll never know. Then they trapped us with that stupid curse! Oh how I've waited for a chance to get back at humanity! They will pay!" Zalanth had drew himself up to his full height of six feet, seven inches during his speech. His dark blond tresses were gently blowing in the breeze from the window. Violet eyes flashing he turned to Sechmet and began to speak in a deep, disturbing voice. "I've dreamt of this for so long! I _will not_ let those puny mortals win again!" He turned back to the window and gazed out into the courtyard.

"Yes Zally! We will win! Um, but for now, can we get something to eat?"

Without turning again he said. "Sechmet, why do you _always_ have to ruin my moments?"

The other shrugged. "I dunno. I think it's a gift."

Zalanth just rolled his eyes and wished to high heaven that he could get someone else to work with.

***

After Zell came back from his garlic excursion, they set out to leave only because Zell said they should.

"Vampires sleep during the day, so why should we waste our time hunting them if they won't be out?"

"You have a point." Rinoa said. "That would help if we had a clue WHERE THEY WERE IN THE FIRST PLACE!!"

"Try all creepy places. You know, graveyards, woods, Centra..."

"Zell! Say that again!" Rinoa said to him.

"Graveyards."

"No. Not that. The other one!"

"Creepy."

"No."

"Try..." By this time Rinoa had walked over to Squall leaving Zell to talk to himself. "All?"

***

"So Zell came up with the idea of going to the Centra Ruins?" Squall mused. "That's a good idea. Can't believe I didn't come up with it Rin-Rin."

"Why don't we ask Odin if it's good? That's his domain after all."

"Yet another good idea." Squall picked up a summon orb and held it eye level. "Excuse me Odin? If you aren't too busy, can you come out and answer some questions?"

"That is a valid request," the deep voice sounded from the orb. There was a dense white mist and he appeared in all of his knightly splendor. Making a lot of the SeeD's look on in awe. "What does thou want of me?" he asked politely from atop his horse.

"We have a problem Odin," Squall proceeded to explain the situation, "and that is why we need your advice."

Odin thought for a few minutes. "You've got to understand, fated one, that I had lived in that place a long while before I had joined your party. I would have known if a vampire was living there. I also haven't been away from Centra for centuries."

"Oh," Zell and Rinoa looked a little crushed.

"But I would suggest you asked Bahamut. He seems to know more that I do. Far more." He turned to Squall. "Is that all you wanted? Am I free to go?"

"Yes. Thank you for your help Odin."

He smiled eerily. "Any time, young ones." That mist rose again and enveloped his figure as he went back into his orb.

Squall looked around in his GF orb case and pulled out a pale, blue one. A myriad of color was swirling at a maddening pace. "Bahamut, the great and powerful Lord of the Guardian Forces, I have a request of you." Squall had learned early on that to receive the best result from Bahamut, was to flatter him endlessly.

"Yes? What do you want? I'm sort of busy here!"

"Um okay. Sorry to bother you, O Great One, but we have a bit of a problem here..."

"Mortals!" Bahamut snorted. "Can't you handle anything on your own?"

Suddenly they heard a woman's voice in the background. "Bahamut baby, are you coming back to bed?"

Rinoa and Quistis exchanged glances while Zell and Irvine tried to smother their laughter.

"Uh, if you're too busy right now, I can--"

"It's too late! I'm not in the mood any more!" he snapped. Bahamut appeared in a haze of angry red. "What the hell do you want?"

"My, aren't we cranky after we've been denied intimacy," Rinoa muttered just loud enough for Quistis to hear. The latter covered her smile with a hand, but Bahamut wasn't the least bit amused.

"You would be too if you've waited all this time and finally you get them where you want and some _stupid_ mortals come calling you--"

"Excuse me Lord Bahamut," Squall interrupted politely, "I apologize if my girlfriend offended you, but we really need your help."

"Alright," he huffed, shaking his blue wings in agitation. "What do you mortals want that just can not wait until later?"

So Squall told him about the curse, the vampires, and the problem. "So, Great One, we were hoping you would know something of it since you are by far the wisest of all Guardian Forces and Odin referred us to you." Squall was trying his hardest to placate the winged beast and also fuel the large planetoid that was Bahamut's ego.

Apparently it worked, for Bahamut stood up straighter and held his blue head up high. "You are right about that fated one," Give extreme respect to someone and you shall receive it in return, "but in this case, you are wrong. I know nothing. But I suggest you wait for Zalanth to come for you. He should be drawn to the curse breaker. Wherever he may be." He shot a sharp look to Zell who sort of cowered behind Selphie. "I will aid you in whatever way I can, but I suggest that I be junctioned to the curse breaker." That surprised everyone.

"May I ask why?" Squall said, confused.

"I am the greatest of all the GF's. That boy is going to need all the help he can get."

Zell's already unnaturally pale face got even more so while his eyes rolled back into his head. The last thing he saw before he fainted, was Bahamut looming over him.

* * *

**Part 2: Accidents and Shopping Trips**

"Alright Rajin, Fujin. We have a job to do." Seifer Almasy said to the other members of his posse.

"Are you sure about this? It could be bad, ya know." Raijin said, clutching his staff tighter.

Seifer looked on with something akin to disgust. "Fine. I don't really care one way or the other."

"BACK. GARDEN?"

"NO!" Seifer yelled, then continued in a softer tone, "I mean, we don't have a reason to return there. I was looking for a sort of business. And I know just the one. Lets move out."

"AFFIRMATIVE."

"I still don't know why we're doing this," Raijin muttered.

"RAGE!" Fujin kicked him in the shin.

"Ow, ya know. You didn't have to do that, ya know. I'm tellin' the truth, ya--"

"CONTINUE. PAINFUL." Fujin pulled her leg back.

"Stop!" Raijin howled.

"Will you two cut that out!" Seifer raged. "If you're coming, okay. If you're not, so what?" He continued walking toward FH's docks. "We need to get there before puberty boy, chicken wuss, and all of their moronic friends find him."

"Ya know Seifer, I would have never thought it would be you working for a---" Seifer slapped one gloved hand over his mouth.

"Don't say that outloud! We don't wanna alert others to his presence!" Seifer looked around nervously, making sure no one heard.

"SEIFER. PARANOID."

"I AM NOT!" He spotted the perfect boat and jumped into it, knocking the fisherman into the water without so much as a backward glance. "Are you two coming or not?"

Fujin and Raijin exchanged glances and shrugged in unison, joining Seifer.

"We've got to keep the posse together, ya know? It would be boring without you!"

"KILL. SOMEONE?" Fujin asked hopefully.

"No, don't think so." Fujin's face fell. "But if the case comes up, you'll be the first I tell."

Seifer started the electric motor on the back and sped off for the Galbadian continent.

***

Two figures tried to blend in with the many in downtown Deling City that night. One was calm while the other..., well the other just wasn't.

"Zally!" His side-kick practically yelled loud enough to wake the dead, in this case the undead. "I see someone good!"

"Seckmet, hush!" Zalanth hurriedly tried to shut him up before the damage had been done, but it was too late. Some police officers noticed their disturbance of the relevant peace, sized them up, and walked over.

"Well lookie here, we've got some weirdos tonight! And breaking the law to boot!" One of them said in a irritating nasal tone.

"We don't want to hurt you," he trailed off as he looked at Seckmet, who was currently preoccupied in picking his nose, "Well I don't any way. He -- I don't think -- has the mental capacity to handle it."

Sechment looked up. "Huh?" he asked intelligently.

The lord of the undead emitted a deep sigh and massaged his temples. _Calm blue ocean, calm blue ocean..._

"So I see you like breaking laws?" Another asked.

"It's nothing like that," Zalanth said and then added in an undertone, "I just have little respect for authority of any kind."

The third one heard him. "Okay, that's it! You don't like authority, huh? Well I don't like you! I'm taking you and your stupid friend in."

Zalanth thought it was best just to go along because he didn't want to cause an uproar in the town square. But when he they were going down a side street he was struck with an idea. He gestured to Sechmet, who was actually paying attention to him, and motioned to the soldier nearest him. Sechment nodded and tackled the man from behind, his (the man's) head coming in contact with the hard concrete with a sickening thud. Zalanth tripped one, bringing him down, and stabbed the other in his leg. After the other two was unconscious, Zalanth stood back to admire their handiwork.

"You take the fat one, I take the short one, and the other is flip of the coin."

"Okay Zally! Will do!" Sechmet bent down to the soldiers neck, and sunk his fangs into it, sucking him dry. He pulled back just as he was entering the beginnings of death. Zalanth did the same and then pulled out a quarter.

"No wait!" he said abruptly, "I have a better idea!" He searched an interior pocket of his cape for a scrap of paper, taking the tip of his dagger and setting it to the unconscious man's skin, he drew it down, creating a shallow cut that welled with blood. Dipping the point into it, he wrote a message on the paper and stuck it to him with a pin. Cackling evilly, he led Sechmet away, back towards the bustling city. He had decided that it would be more fun to scare him out of his wits. He could just imagine the reaction on his face...

I am watching you, now and forever

***

"We're a little behind the times, don't you think Zally? Those people are staring at us..."

Zalanth appeared to be deep in thought. "We need to blend in. We can't take over the planet with people in a panic." He spotted a GAP store on the other side of the street. "Come on! Let's go."

"We don't even have money!" Sechmet cried.

Zalanth reached out and snatched a wallet that was sticking out from a lady's purse. "We do now, and if we need more." He held up a Chocobo Express card. "We can always charge it!"

***

"How did you know about credit, Zally?" his partner asked curiously.

"I heard some people talking about how some men came and repossessed their hot tub and Chocobo Express was one that they mentioned."

"What's a hot tub?"

Zalanth shrugged and went up to the girl behind the counter. "Uh hi. We need some modern clothes."

The red haired girl looked them over, snapping her gum. "You sure do."

Zalanth stared at her, fully expecting her to do more. Instead of offering to help, she just stared back. This went on for a few minutes until Zalanth made a disgusted sound and turned away. The girl snorted and went back to reading her magazine. As the duo walked toward a rack she said somewhat proudly. "Ha, still got it."

***

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"THERE YET?"

"NO!"

Seifer had had it. _These two are going to drive me to commit suicide even before I find him. That wouldn't be good._ After they had landed on Mandy Beach, they had walked to Timber where they had stolen, er rented a car as well had purchased a substantial amount of fuel. Where they were headed, it would be useful.

"Are we there yet?"

"NO! And if you say anything else, you're walking!"

"Just asking, ya know?" Rajin shut up and began to pout.

They were silent for a whole ten minutes and were almost halfway to their destination when Fujin said something.

"SEIFER."

"Not now." he was gripping the wheel tightly in his effort to drive during the night.

"SEIFER..." she said a little more insistent.

"Shut up."

"Seifer you big dummy, look!" Fujin, frightened enough to fall out of her regular speech pattern, pointed to the the road in front of them which was currently blocked by a flock of cockatrices sleeping on the bridge over Yaulny Canyon. His eyes widened and he swerved to miss them which resulted in them precariously hanging over the edge of the stream.

Raijin woke from the brief nap he had been engaged in looking around in shock. "Guys.." he leaned forward and the car creaked noisily.

"Raijin," Seifer began a little nervously "move back Raijin. Move back!"

"Huh?"

"Just do it!" Seifer screamed. Rajin inched backward and the car leveled out some.

"But Seifer, the water's not that deep. Only about 8 feet!" Fujin was more than a little shook up.

"I know. But uh, I kind of can't swim."

"WHAT?!"

"Neither can I," Rajin added.

"Oh that's just great! If we fall, I'll have to rescue you two!" Fujin slammed her fist on the dashboard and the car leaned forward again. Before Rajin could move back, it slid all the way, flipping over and landing in the stream with a splash.

Fujin immediately held her breath, struggled through the open window, and swam to the surface. She didn't see the other two in the car, so she thought they had made it out. Anyway, she needed to breathe. "SEIFER! RAJIN! Where are you?" Then she saw Seifer's arm sticking out of the water and she swam to him, pulling him to the shore.

"I've got to go back for Raijin. Are you okay?" Fujin asked him, uncharacteristically concerned.

"Fine. Fine. Go!" he gave her a push in the general direction and she dove back in.

"Raijin!" she dove underneath the surface and spotted him clinging to the car. She had to pry him off and she somehow got him to the surface and onto the shore. They lay there panting for breath as Seifer began to moan.

"What? What's wrong?" Rajin asked.

"My gunblade! It's at the bottom!" he paused and looked to Fujin hopefully. "Since you're the only one who can swim and since it's a prized possession..."

"FINE."

"Can you get my staff while you're there? Thanks!" Rajin flashed her a grateful smile.

"IDIOTS."

***

"Now we need to go and find that curse-breaker. I know I should be grateful, but now I have to listen to you." Sechmet and Zalanth were coming out of the store with several large bags.

"I'm not all that bad Zally! I can help you, really," Sechmet informed the king vampire.

"If you can, I haven't noticed yet."

They walked to the car they had rented (they actually did rent it!) and put all of their purchases into the back seat. "Let's go back home and plan our takeover." Zalanth said.

"Okay, but this time plan something that will actually work." he continued quickly when he saw that Zalanth was about to hit him, "No offence!"

* * *

**Part 3: Alliances Made, Boys Summoned**

"Come on Zell! I didn't mind the wooden stakes, or the crosses, or the individual cloves of garlic, but this is entirely too much!" Squall came out of his bathroom in a whole suit made out of garlic cloves.

"It'll work!" Zell insisted. "I know it will!"

Rinoa came up next to Zell and put an arm around his shoulders. "Zell? It'll be okay. Come over here." She walked him over to Squall's bed, while the latter went to go change into his regular clothes. "Did anything happen to you when you were younger? Did you have a bad experience or something?"

Zell shuddered. "It was horrible!" He began to sniff and hug Rinoa.

Rinoa patted him on the back and whispered soothing words. "It'll be okay. Can you please tell me what's wrong?"

Irvine came to the door, took one look at the distraught Zell, and twirled an index finger on the side of his head. Rinoa glared at him and resumed talking to Zell.

"Well, when I was small -- about 3 or 4 -- Ma, Pa, and I went on a picnic..." he shuddered once more, "We had fun for a while until it began to rain and somehow I couldn't find my parents. I ran through the woods looking for them, but I just couldn't find them." He paused again.

"That still doesn't explain what's wrong!" Irvine said.

Rinoa glared at him again and Zell continued.

"Just when I had thought I'd never see them again a dark shape came out of no where and started to whisper things to me; 'It won't hurt for long. It won't hurt long.' I had no idea what he was going to do at the time, but he bent closer to me and just as he was going to sink his fangs into my neck, my Pa came into the clearing." Zell had stopped crying and was speaking in a haunted voice.

Rinoa gasped. "So vampires were on the planet recently, long before you awakened Zalanth?"

"Yes. They were. But they're hiding and I'm taking the necessary precautions that they won't hurt me or any of my friends."

Squall had come from the bathroom and walked over to his fellow SeeD member. "I apologize Zell. I didn't know why you were doing those things..."

"It's okay Squall."

"I think we should go discuss this with Mr. Reed. He seems to know a lot about this and maybe he can tell us the best way to kill a vampire." Quistis, always the logical one.

"Good idea! Where is he?" Rinoa asked.

"The last place I seen him was the library. Do you want me to go and see if he's still there?" Selphie asked.

"Would you?"

"Sure."

She returned a few minutes later with the man in tow.

"All I can say is that you should either burn them or decapitate them. Use things high in silver content, but not pure silver because that's too fragile. Stakes don't really work and them being afraid of crosses and garlic are a myth. I will help you in whatever way I can by looking through my books."

"Thanks a lot." Squall said. "Should we wait until the vampire comes to us? Or should we go out and find him?"

"The world's too big! It would take weeks to look everywhere and I doubt we have that much time." Rinoa shook her head. "Besides, we have more time to plan." Squall stood to go and make an announcement to the whole of Garden. They would wait.

***

"We're finally here! Now that wasn't so hard, was it Fuj?" Seifer asked her.

Fujin's jaw dropped and her eyes widened in shock. "Hard? HARD?! Of course it wasn't hard for you, I did all the work! You and mister 'sink like a rock' had me going back for your stupid weapons! I shouldn't have saved you two at all! RAGE!" she turned and kicked Raijin and Seifer each in turn.

"Aw come on Fujin! You kick me enough, ya know!"

"NOPE. BRAINS IN SHIN. DEFINITELY NOT IN HEAD."

Seifer started to chuckled a bit, then caught himself. "We have a job to do! Hey, did I ever tell you guys about my other romantic dream?"

"NO. DREAM? NONE."

"Ha. Ha. Seriously. I had another dream, world conquest."

"So? Lots of people want to take over the world, ya know."

"Not just take it over, but have everyone groveling at my feet. Most of the population wouldn't even have to be alive." He stepped up to the old fashioned door of the slightly run-down house and knocked. A face appeared in the small window, then disappeared just as fast.

"Zally! The 'misguided fools' are here!" There was some thumping, one rather large bump, and then the door opened.

"Welcome to my lair," Zalanth said to the now suspicious posse. "I apologize for Sechmet's rude announcement. He tends to imagine a lot of things. Won't you come in?" He stood aside to bade them entrance.

"Zally!" Sechmet whined as he picked himself up from the floor after his master had backhanded him. "What did ya do that for?"

"For being an idiot," he hissed around his forced smile, ushering Seifer, Raijin, and Fujin into the parlor. "Go somewhere else for the time being! I don't need your interruptions ruining my plans right now."

The simple minded demi-vampire shrugged and walked away. Zalanth sat down in an antique chair in front of a seldom used fire place, folded his hands over his lap, and began to speak. "Now, where shall I begin?"

***

Later, after showing the posse to rooms for the night, he went to a room on the upper levels. A room he didn't think even Sechmet knew about. He unlocked the door and went inside, making sure it was firmly shut and bolted behind him.

"Now, let me summon that person who broke the curse. I might be able to sway him over to my side."

He moved to a raised stand of black polished marble, about 5 or 6 feet in circumference, in the center of the room that was covered in strange runes and archaic symbols. He uncovered the surface, gasping softly as he did so, marveling at how it retained its beauty.

It was a pool of what looked to be water. Ripples moved silently across as he gazed down. Pausing a minute to recall the ancient words, he spoke in a language of magic older than the oldest mountains, rivers and trees; even older than the planet itself.

Zell's figure appeared, still in Squall's room. There was no volume, but none was needed. Zalanth saw what he needed to.

"Of ancient ways time has forgotten, of ancient words we no longer say, of the ancient art of magic that is no longer performed, of mind, of will and of spirit I summon you to thee."

***

Zell's head jerked up, from where it was bowed as he was deep in thought. The others raised eyebrows as he spoke in a calm, detached voice.

"It is time."

 


	3. Book 3: The Final Confrontation?

**Part 1: People Abducted, Powers Discovered**

"Now Zell, are you absolutely positive that the vampire is here?" Squall asked for about the 12th time.

"Yes, Squall. He is close."

The group walked a little farther along the Galbadian plains, searching for some clue to where the vampires location was. Then a hole opened in the air and a familiar person stepped out.

"SEIFER?!" They all shouted in unison.

"That's my name," he said vaguely. "Well, well, well. If it isn't Squall and his little friends."

"What are you doing here, Seifer?" Zell practically growled.

"Now, now. Don't be so hostile. I didn't come here to pick a fight with you."

"Then just why _did_ you come?" Rinoa questioned.

"It isn't any of your concern." He snapped his fingers and his ever-faithful cronies stepped forward. "Raijin, Fujin, find the 'most worthy'."

The others glanced around, confused. Just what did he mean by the 'most worthy'?

Seifers friends raised some weird looking devices and began to walk among the crowd, listening to the constant tones of the machine.

"What are you doing?" Squall shouted at him, but he was ignored. Seifer just looked at them with purpose. Patiently waiting until the task was completed.

Then around Selphie a different beep was heard. It was more frantic, more full of life than the previous ones.

"I found one." Fujin said triumphantly.

"Well, bring her here."

Fujin nodded and picked up the small girl, throwing her over her shoulders. Selphie gave a shout of protest and began to frantically try to free herself.

"Let me go right now!"

"Selphie!" Irvine shouted. "Put her down Fujin!"

Raijin strode towards him. "Sorry. That wasn't our orders."

"I don't care what your 'orders' were! PUT HERE DOWN NOW!"

While Fujin made her trip over to Seifer, everyone tried to stop her. She just calmly raised a hand and put of an invisible wall of energy, clearing a path.

"How did she do that?" Zell asked, hushed. He paused in his efforts to get around the barrier.

"I don't know, but something isn't right here..." Squall frowned.

Irvine, in the mean time, was trying to get around Raijin. One well placed blow to the head from his quarterstaff solved that problem.

Rinoa saw her friend fall. Running over to him, she began to check him over while Raijin turned and went back to Seifer. While Quistis, Zell, and Squall went over to Rinoa, the other three made their retreat.

The black hole disappeared, and the air closed like it had never been there.

"Is he okay?" Quistis asked, concerned.

"He'll be fine I guess. I'm not a doctor, but he only has a bump on his head besides being unconscious. There's no blood or anything." Rinoa replied.

"That's good."

"How in hell was those three able to do that?" Zell asked.

"That's the thing, they shouldn't have been." Squall frowned. "I don't think there is even a spell available like the one Fujin did. The only possible way for that ability to be available to her would mean that she was...." he trailed off.

"A sorceress," Rinoa finished. Squall nodded.

"How can that be possible?" Quistis asked, sitting down on the ground by Irvine's feet.

"It isn't. That's why we can't believe that she is." Squall said firmly.

"Now Squall, anything is possible..." Rinoa began.

"How Rinoa? How was she able to inherit a dying sorceress' powers? You're not dead!"

"Calm down. I know that I'm still alive, but I'm thinking that there are still some sorceress' left unaccounted for on this planet." She sighed. "We have to think that everything is possible and plan for every possible incident or we won't win the final battle."

Irvine stirred and tried to sit up.

"Hold on. Are you seeing double? Do you feel dizzy?" Rinoa asked him gently.

"No," he said faintly. "It just feels like a herd of chocobo tap danced on my skull."

"Then you'll be fine. No concussion or anything." She drew her legs up to her chest, wrapped her arms around them, and laid her head on them.

"I thought you weren't a doctor?" Zell teased.

"I'm not. I just took a few courses in first aid."

"How long was I out?" Irvine rubbed his head, and replaced his hat.

Squall looked at his watch. "Only about 5 minutes."

"Good." He jumped to his feet. "They shouldn't have gone far. We have to get Selphie!"

"Wait a minute," Squall held up his hand to stop him. "I want to rescue her as much as you, but I have the strangest feeling that Seifer is working for that vampire."

They all stared. "How in the world did you come up with that?" Zell questioned him.

Squall also stood and began to pace. "Number one: Seifer doesn't hold a grudge against Selphie. She has never done anything to cause him to hate her."

"That's true," Quistis said thoughtfully.

"Number two: How was he able to find us? He are in the middle of nowhere! He also came from a portal and that's highly unusual."

"Maybe Fujin created it." Rinoa mentioned.

Squall shook his head. "I don't think so. Did you see at her eyes? They glowed. Did you notice the way that she spoke? It was a regular pattern. Neither were normal. I think that our friend the vampire is controlling her."

Rinoa appeared to be thinking it over, then she nodded. "I believe that he is too."

"Hold on a minute," Zell interrupted. "Raijin and Seifer didn't look like they were being controlled!"

Irvine turned and looked him in the eyes. "Yes they were. The same two things were missing from Raijin that were gone from Fujin and did anyone notice that Seifer called Squall by his name?"

"At the time, I didn't notice. Now that I think about it, that is the most convincing evidence of all." Squall started back towards the Ragnorok. "Come on, we can't do anymore here."

"What do you mean?" Rinoa asked, following.

"We can't go for Selphie because wherever Seifer has taken her, it is the very place the vampire is. Does anyone think that we're ready for a battle?"

No one nodded or spoke up.

"I thought so. We can at least prepare beforehand. I don't want anyone dying."

***

"Is she one?" Zalanth asked from the carved stone table in the middle of the dining room. He didn't have to turn around see who it was, he just knew.

"Yes sir," Seifer said softly. He motioned to Fujin who in turn dropped Selphie down at the vampire's feet.

Zalanth didn't spare a glance at the small girl, as he tossed back the last of the crimson liquid in his delicate wine glass. The light of the flickering candle created wavering shadows on the walls and the ceiling. Zalanth then turned his burning gaze to the girl, dismissing the other three with a wave of his gloved hand.

"Yes," he said slowly. "You will do nicely."

Selphie squeaked at his comment and tried to crabwalk backwards, but was somehow pinned by his stare. "A-are you g-going t-to drink my blood?" she choked out, frightened.

The vampire continued to stare then he threw back his head and snickered. "Of course not. What gave you that idea?" He smirked. "And before you ask, I'm not going to turn you into one of my kind either. I already have one too many people do deal with." He cringed inwardly as he thought of Sechmet.

He stood, his cape brushing the chair in his stead. He raised his right arm and Selphie rose from the floor to his height. "You will be my tool, my 'instrument of destruction'." He then kissed her gently, with an almost tenderness and set her back down onto the floor.

The feel of him was almost enough to make the poor girl loose her lunch, but the taste was a different thing entirely. The blood he had just consumed was bitter and she tried to rid it of her mouth in vain. His control was too great for her to even move a muscle.

"You may not know it," Zalanth said his footfalls like whispers as he strode across the ancient carpet of the floor, "but you have a sleeping power inside of you that I can utilize."

"What sort of power?"

"You will see as I wreck havoc upon this planet!"

"And if I refuse?"

"Oh, you won't. Because I am certain your Irvine won't like the consequences." He smiled evilly, moving back from the shadows and gauge her reaction.

It was just as he expected. Selphie's face grew pale and she looked at him in shock. "You wouldn't!" But she didn't even believe herself.

"Just think about what I have said." He snapped his fingers and she left that room, reappearing in a cell like new one. His voice echoed in her head.

_'Just think about what I have said.... have said....have said...'_

***

"He is now preparing to conquer the world. This is the gelamen of potestas or 'the gathering of power'. It is the first phase." Vincent informed them.

"How do you know?" Zell asked suspiciously.

"I found the text," he shrugged. "If you know where to look, the answer is very simple." He took another bite from his sandwich.

"If the answers are so simple, do you know how to defeat him?" Squall asked.

Vince took a drink of his cherry soda before replying. "It is not 'how' rather _what_ to defeat him with. That is the question my knowledge can answer."

"So answer already!" Irvine exclaimed.

The man wiped at his mouth with a napkin and cleared his throat. "In the ancient times there were two ultimate guardians. One protected the spirit realm of good while the other guarded the one of evil."

"What does that have to do with anything, sir?" Quistis asked politely.

"Find the Guardian of the Pure and you will have a chance to defeat him. Alvanshas is the key."

***

"I now hold the one who possesses the power of Gating. When I am ready, she will open the portal to the Netherplane and my followers will be able to cross the Border. It is only a matter of time until I can get my hands on the second Helper." Zalanth turned to Seifer and crew. "Now all I must do is renew the spell that I hold on you three and send you off to abduct the other mortal." He said the words, made the elaborate hand gestures, and opened a portal.

"Now off you go to Balamb Garden. Bring me the one that alerts you the most!"

"Yes Zalanth," The three intoned in unison. They stepped through and vanished.

"Oh Sechmet," he called, impatiently tapping his fingers on the table.

"Yes Zal- er Master," he hastily corrected himself at the look on his face.

"Have you done what I've asked?"

"Oh sure! It was easy. I just made a visit using one of your nifty portals!"

"Good. Good. Soon Delmashas will arrive and I will be able to fight back! I know those mortals will travel to the Realm to find that annoyance of a godling so they can try and defeat me. I will _not_ go down that easily. In fact, I will not go down at all!"

***

"Aw man! There's no more hotdogs!" Zell pouted as he sat down at the cafeteria table his friends occupied. "I am _so_ tired of this every day!"

Rinoa chuckled. "Get here a little earlier then maybe--" She abruptly stopped and stared at something beyond Zell's head.

"Rin? What were you saying?" Quistis shook her gently. "Rinoa, what's wrong?"

"Seifer is here..." she gasped. All heads turned to the direction she was staring in. He and the Posse had arrived and were currently headed directly over to Edea who was sitting at a table on the far right.

"Does this mean that he's going to take her too?" Zell asked. They all nodded. "We've got to stop him!"

The group rushed over just in time to see him extract something from her body.

"What did he do?" Irvine asked, confused.

"He doesn't want her. He's after something else." Rinoa said. "What's that he took? I can't see it too well..."

"It looks like a sword." Squall answered.

"A spirit sword! I didn't think that those existed. We can't let him have it!" Rinoa ran at the three full speed. Just like before, she slammed right into a wall of pure energy that Fujin emitted. This time Raijin was helping her to keep it into existence.

Rinoa jumped to her feet from the fall the impact resulted in. She started to pound on the barrier, hoping that she could weaken it enough to get through.

The others looked on sadly. They knew that trying to get at them now was hopeless. They waited for the Posse to leave and then they rushed to Edea's side.

"Is she going to be alright?" Quistis asked, extremely concerned.

"I don't know." Rinoa began. "A spirit sword is a part of your soul and only certain people have them. If you remove it, she may just die."

Someone in the mean time had run to get Cid, who rushed in now to his fallen wife's side.

"Is she...?" he choked out.

"No. But she will be if we do not get that sword back." Rinoa stood and began to walk away.

"Rin, how do you know so much about it?" Irvine called after her.

She turned and smiled sadly. "If you know where to look, it's easy to find."

* * *

**Part 2: The Search and the Gate**

The frozen landscape was hard on their feet as they trudged across the frigid tundra. Strong winds threatened to pull them from their feet while the blowing snow threatened to blind them. The five moved in a single line, stepping in the footprints of the previous one, shivering tremendously.

"Do you see it yet?" Zell called to Squall, his breath almost tore away by the hateful wind.

"No but it can't be too much farther."

They had left the Ragnorok far behind since no one except Selphie knew how to fly it well. They all had just thought it was safer to walk the rest of the way. They all were now regretting that decision.

Pulling scarves and parkas more tightly around them, they continued on in search of the Guardian.

***

"Ah, the final treasure." He sighed happily as he held the precious thing in his hands. "Have Sechmet bring the girl while I go to the Room."

"Yes sir," they saluted and departed from the room.

Zalanth rose from his chair and started for the staircase, the spirit sword levitating behind him. Again he went to that room and again he locked the door. But this time he did not need to use to scrying pool. instead he made his way over to the table beyond it.

Laying the sword upon it, he took down a book from a shelf above and began to thumb through it.

"Where is that damn spell of corruption? Ah, here we are." Setting the book down he reached into a jar and sprinkled some dark ashes over the glowing white spirit sword.

"From these ashes I embrace corruption. Let the Corruption of the ages modify this object so it will bend to the will of evil!"

Then the sword's natural glow deepened in color until it became a midnight black. It grew an extra two feet and thickened out as well. Miniature bolts of pale lightning crackled over it's surface as a sheen of slickness formed. Soon the show came to an end and Zalanth began to breath again.

"I'm so glad that it worked."

***

"I see it! I actually see it!" Squall and the others sped up their pace, hoping that they weren't too late to stop the evil that was descending upon the world. They entered the cave and stopped at a large fountain that was in the very center.

"Alvanshas, will you help us?" Rinoa called out softly.

A pale form appeared sitting crosslegged above the fountain. She had white blond hair, vivid blue eyes, and simple white gown was on her body. She gently floated down until she was in front of them.

_How did you know where to find me?_ She asked, her voice echoing in their minds.

"You are the Guardian of the Pure. Snow is very pure when it has just fallen and this was the only place that has a substantial amount of it." Squall replied. She nodded as if her answer satisfied her.

_I know why you have come. Zalanth has returned to the world. The fault of a young boy._

Zell flushed and looked away.

_I will help. I can not allow so many kind souls to be changed into the ones of evil. When the Final Battle has risen, I will come. Wait for me then._

Her spirit form dissipated leaving the young people behind.

"You know, that was almost too easy," Irvine mentioned.

"She will not lie to us. It's not in her." Rinoa told him. "Let's go back to Garden. The vampire will come because he is drawn to Zell."

***

Zalanth, Sechmet, Seifer, Raijin, and Fujin all stood on the battlements that were on the wall that surrounded Zalanth's tower. Selphie was sitting in a chair frowning fiercely at what she was being made to do.

_If I do, I will free thousands of demons but if I don't, Irvine will be hurt. I think that everyone back at Garden can handle them but still, it's so wrong!_

"It's time, girl," Zalanth told her, his brow creasing at her hesitation. "Well?"

Selphie looked at him in confusion. "I have absolutely no idea what to do."

Zalanth groaned. "Raise yours arms and focus where you want the Gate to open. Preferably over there." He pointed to a patch of struggling grass that was about 200 feet away from them.

"Alright." She did as he said but nothing happened.

Zalanth groaned again. "You have to clear your mind of all thoughts _except_ the Gate or it won't work. Try again and this time DON'T FAIL!"

Selphie tried again and this time she succeeded in creating on to the corrupted spirit realm. Shadowy demon armies slowly made their way over followed by skeletal warriors, legions of vampires, and more things that should only be kept in nightmares.

Selphie shuddered at the mere thought of them and started to lower her arms.

"No," Zalanth caught her. "You must keep them raised until they are all across. Then I will allow you to return to your friends to wait for the end."

Then a single larger creature came through. It was all black, covered in some kind of fur, and two twin horns sat atop it's head. It looked around for moment, spotted Zalanth and grinned. The teeth were long and razor sharp, the incisors pointed like fangs.

"Why hello Delmashas! So nice of you to join us."

The beasts expression turned as fast as you could blink.

_Cut the crap, Zalanth. Where's that puny godling?_

"She will arrive all in due time. By the way, here is the weapon that I have prepared for you, I hope it is to your liking." He snapped his fingers and the black sword appeared. Gesturing with his arm, he levitated it down the Delmashas.

_A fine blade. Where was the original taken from?_

"Some woman named Edea, but she won't be needing it anymore."

_Matron?_ Selphie asked herself tearfully. _They took it from Matron and made it that way? How awful!_

Sechmet took his cue to moved toward Selphie. "Create a portal to the Garden."

"Now?!"

"What do you think?" he hissed in her ear. "It wouldn't do to make the Master angry..."

She shook, frightened, and then did as she was instructed transporting everyone to the sparse Centra Continent where the Garden was currently positioned in.

***

"Phase one is complete. Phase two, the libertas of summ socius, has also been completed." Vincent bowed his head from where he was staring out of the window in Cid's bedroom.

The headmaster didn't even bother to ask what phase two was. After all, he had a pretty good idea. "And what is phase three?"

The man turned from the window and stared at Cid, emotion full in his eyes. "The defaeco or the purging of the good souls. This is closely followed by phase four which is formerly called 'the gubernatio-ionis of summ formidilosus' which is--"

"The 'Reign of His Terror' in english." Cid said absently smoothing back some stray hairs on his wive's forehead. "Does the beast have the spirit sword?"

"I believe so. Zalanth wouldn't be coming here otherwise. His heart holds too much fear for Alvanshas."

"Edea is growing paler with each passing moment. I pray to Hyne that they can defeat both he and the demon in time."

Vincent continued his watch from the window. "So do I, Cid. So do I."

***

"The final battle is almost here. I hope everyone is ready because this will be long, hard but I have faith that you will win and come out alive. So when those demons appear, please suppress your fear. For Edea, for yourselves, for everyone on the planet. So I wish you the best of luck and as Zell would say, let's go kick some ass!" Squall turned of the P.A. system and got into the elevator from the bridge. Everywhere on the first floor, people erupted into cheers as he passed. He gave a small smile and continued outside where his friends waited on the front line.

"Is she here yet?" Squall asked distractedly. He was scanning the horizon for any sign of the enemy.

"Alvanshas? No. She will be. Gods keep their word." Rinoa said. Then she added more as an afterthought. "At least the ones aligned with Good do."

"Does everyone have magic, their weapons, and at least one GF?"

"Yes Squall." Quistis stepped forward and and made a gesture like she was going to make a report. Actually that was exactly what she was going to do. "Rinoa has Diablos and Eden; Zell has Bahamut and Pandemona; I have Quezacotl, Doomtrain, and Brothers; Selphie has Shiva, Carbuncle and Tonberry from before; and Irvine has Cerebus, Ifrit, and Leviathan."

"And I have Siren, Cactaur, and Alexander." Squall's gaze went back to the horizon. Then the demon army winked into existence. It was like one moment they weren't there and another they were. But that was basically how it happened.

Irvine saw Selphie and tried to run forward. Squall and Zell stopped him, with effort, and continued to watch them.

"Why hello! Are you the little beings that got the silly notion into their head that I'm stoppable?" Zalanth walked towards them, chuckling. "I assure you that if I am --and I'm not-- it would take lots more than what you have to do it."

"We'll see," Squall drew his gunblade and eyed him, unafraid.

"By the way, you can have this girl back now. Her job for me is completed." He snapped his fingers and Selphie appeared next to Irvine. He tried to hug her, but she avoided his touch and his relieved eyes.

"I have to go inside now," Selphie mumbled. Then, with one last glance at the people she called friends, she ran inside of the Garden.

Irvine turned and glared death at Zalanth. "What the hell did you do to her?"

"Nothing much. I had to make sure she wouldn't trick me, didn't I? After a few well-placed threats for her friends, I simply took time and reminded her who was boss."

The whole groups first thought was that he raped her the second that he tortured her. He saw the disgusted looks on their faces and chuckled again.

"I didn't rape her if that is what you're thinking."

"What about the other?" Rinoa asked softly. "Did you torture her?"

"Not any of the physical sort. I tend to make attacks of the _mental_ kind. She's a little disturbed right now, you see."

"Yes, we see. And we're going to make you regret anything you have done to her." Squall said and the others nodded.

"Oh that reminds me, I need the curse breaker. NOW." Zalanth walked

"What are you going to do with me?" Zell asked shakily.

"Kill you."

"Excuse me?!" he asked, disbelieving.

"You heard me!" Raising his right arm a ball of red glowing energy gathered. Zell's eyes grew wide and then he summoned Bahamut. All six of them vanished into the shadowspace so that the blue dragon could do his work.

"So you're the person that is hunting the one who junctions me." Bahamut rumbled. "I am sorry but that is not acceptable."

"I didn't ask you if it was, Dragon," Zalanth growled. "You are not important enough for me to as permission of!"

Bahamut glared down from where he was hovering in the sky, fury showing on his face. "I'm not, am I? I am Bahamut, lord of the Guardian Forces. And now you are going to die for insulting me!"

The blue dragon rose higher into the air and inhaled deeply. He was going to give Zalanth a taste of hell that he would not soon forget.

* * *

**Part 4: Zalanth is Defeated? The Threat is Vanquished?**

Three pale blue orbs streaked from Bahamut's muzzle and struck Zalanth full on. Instead of dying like the dragon thought that he would, they bounced harmlessly off an invisible shield.

"You have to do better than that, blue boy!"

Bahamut gazed in shock as he vanished and the others returned.

"Oh boy," Irvine said softly.

During the whole confrontation SeeD's and other students of Garden had been streaming out almost endlessly. It turned out that more were able to help because a mission in Galbadia was completed early and G-Garden was heading towards them at top speed.

Vincent Reed rushed out and directly over to the small group before the King of the Vampires. Pulling Squall over to the side, he explained his reason for showing up.

"You can not defeat him now, he's too strong."

"What do you mean?" Squall asked cluelessly.

"He is using part of Delmashas' power. Unless the god is defeated and banished back to his home plane, you will not be able to kill Zalanth."

"Okay. So we're only supposed to fight his minions?"

"Yes. Only Alvanshas has the power to banish him."

"Thank you for the information. Go back inside and see to Edea and Cid. You'll know when we've won." Squall inclined his head briefly and hurried back to the others.

"What's up Squall?" Zell questioned him.

"Vincent said that we are only supposed to fight the minions. Only after Alvanshas has defeated Delmashas can we kill Zalanth."

Rinoa was going to ask him why but then she closed her mouth. "I understand. Let's go help the others then."

***

Selphie hurried through the deserted halls toward Cid and Edea's apartment. She was very worried about the woman that she had called mother all of those years as an orphan and was anxious to see her.

Selphie approached the door slowly and knocked softly. "Matron, Headmaster, are you two in here?"

"Yes Selphie," Cid said quietly from his seat. "You may come in."

The girl pushed the door open wider and stepped through. After closing it, she moved over to the bed and gasped. "Oh my."

Cid sighed. "And it has been getting worse since Seifer came."

"I think I know why. You did know that he held me prisoner?" Selphie took a seat at the end of the bed and shuddered at the memory. The flickering candle light made her face look pale, and drawn.

"Are you alright?" Cid asked her, concerned.

"I will be," Selphie sighed. "He took her spirit sword for the demon to use."

"I know that one."

"Well, he did some kind of magical ritual and warped it. The demon mentioned the 'original'."

"Rinoa said that if it doesn't get replaced back into her soul, she will die." Cid bowed his head. "We can't let that happen."

Selphie remained silent. Then Vincent returned to the room.

"Do you wish to redeem yourself Selphie Tilmitt?"

She looked up. "I opened the Gate for him. Yes. I do."

"Then do as I say..."

***

Squall pulled his gunblade free from another dead demon. Wiping the blackened blood off on his pant leg, he turned partially to Rinoa who had just caught her Shooting Star from where it had sliced cleanly through one vampire's neck, severing it's head from it's shoulders. "How are you doing?" he shouted of the dull roar of the grunts and battle cries of the warzone.

"I've felt better. DUCK!" Squall complied as she unleashed her weapon again. "This isn't a good time to talk you know."

Squall nodded. "I just want to assure myself that you're still there I guess."

"I happy that you care but," She kicked another demon away, "can you save it for later? You're sort of distracting me."

"Of course." Squall tossed a fire spell at a semi-transparent shadow and watched as it faded away into nothingness. "Anything for you."

***

Irvine, Quistis, and Zell were destroying evil left and right. Zalanth swooped down on them, glaring angrily.

"I tire of this game. It is now time for your final performance!" Pointing at them he shouted loudly. "Delmashas, destroy their bodies and bring their souls to me so that I may transform them into my servants for all eternity!"

Delmashas smirked and dove for them, sword raised. The three below stood, frozen on the spot unsure of what do do while Rinoa and Squall watched helplessly from the distance. All around them the battle raged and the three thought that the end was near. Then an intense beam of white light penetrated the area.

Quistis, Irvine, and Zell noticed immediately that the battle noise seemed muted. It was like they were there but weren't at the very same time. They also noticed that a dome of hazy white covered them and had lifted them gently into the sky.

_You all have done your part. I will take over momentarily._ Then reality ceased to be, signaling the arrival of Alvanshas.

***

_"Where are we?"_ Quistis asked softly as she stared at hands that didn't even look like they were solid.

_"This is the Border. The place between the Mortal Realm and the Spirit one."_ Rinoa glanced around. _"They are battling up ahead."_

_"I probably already know but how do you know this?"_ Irvine asked.

_"Remember my answer from before,"_ she answered.

_"Ah."_

The small group half floated/half walked to the site of the deciding battle for their very souls. They all crouched behind some rocks and watched in silence at the wonder in front of them.

Delmashas and Alvanshas circled each other warily, neither wanted to be the one to make the first move. Then the demon lunged at the woman and it was on.

_Hell's Fury!_ Delmashas cried as a lava looking beam shot out from his outstretched hands to engulf the woman. She frowned in concentration and counterattacked.

_Light of the Heavens!_ A beam, as bright as the other was hot, shot out and hit the lava substance head on. They both struggled with at beating the other when suddenly the beams cancelled each other out.

_Well, that's not going to work this way._ Alvanshas took a small rod, no more than a foot in length, out of a hidden pocket. She must have pressed an invisible trigger or something because suddenly more metal shot out of both ends adding an extra three feet, one and a half on each end, to the now formed weapon.

Alvanshas put the newly created trident in front of her and beckoned to the demon. _Bring it on!_

They lunged at the same time, bright flashes and miniature sonic booms erupted from where the two weapons clashed together. The wind the attacks created almost knocked Squall and his friends back a couple of feet, but they gripped the rocks tightly and hung on for all it was worth.

Then reality was altered again as the Border faded.

_"Where are we now?"_ Quistis asked outloud.

Rinoa shrugged. _"This one I don't know."_

They looked below them and discovered that they could see the planet as if they were at a great height.

_"Uh, we're falling aren't we?"_ Zell asked nervously.

_"Yes. But not as fast as we should."_ As the ground became closer and closer they noticed how bad the land looked.

_"What happened here?"_ Squall asked, shocked.

Quistis' eyes widened. _"Oh no...."_

The land was blasted and craterous. Trees were split apart as if jagged bolts of lightning had struck them, dead or dying animals were everywhere and quite a few boulders had been split in two like they were made of clay.

Rinoa looked to the sky solemnly and began to speak. "They've caused this."

"Who?" Irvine asked. Then his eyes widened. "You can't mean...?"

"Yes. Their battle is destroying the land." They touched down. "Neither side is winning and before long the world will be a complete and utter wasteland."

"How are we supposed to stop this?" Squall asked.

Rinoa sighed deeply. "We can't. We don't have the power of the gods. Not even a GF could stop this now." They fell silent, each absorbed in his own thoughts as they watched the battle unfold.

After a while Zell punched the ground, frustrated. "We can't just stand here and do nothing!"

"I know," said a new voice. "That is why I'm not."

Five heads turned in the direction of the newcomer. Selphie Tilmit stepped from a portal and walked towards them.

"How are you going to stop this?" Quistis asked curiously.

"I've brought the Balance."

"The... Balance?" Rinoa questioned.

"Yes. Neither Good nor Evil. A neutral deity." She reached into the knapsack on her back and dug around for something. Smiling softly, she pulled out a summon orb. "This," she held it up, "is Medishas. She is the Guardian of the Planet." Concentrating she called her out.

A small figure dressed all in one color -- gray tunic, gray leggings, & gray shoes -- appeared before them. She had bright green eyes and long red hair. Holding a staff she looked at them.

_You called?_

"How are you supposed to be able to stop them?" Zell asked.

She sighed, apparently bored. _I can draw energy from both ends of the spectrum. By neutralizing their power, they will cease destroying everything._

"Okay. Good. Go do your thing then."

_I planned on it._ She flew over to the still fighting pair and floated in-between them. _Neutralizer!_

A bright flash and then Alvanshas and Delmashas were suspended in time.

_Look at yourselves! Del, that vampire is using you. Will you you ever benefit from this 'reign' Zalanth keeps talking about? I don't think so! And Alvan, I know the mortals asked you to help but didn't you know what would happen to the Planet the Great Hyne loves so much at the hands of a battle of this magnitude? It's up to me_ _ **again**_ _to set things straight._ Medishas rolled her eyes and landed on the ground. Thumping the staff against the hard-packed earth twice she stared at her fellow Gods sternly. Green energy began to flow out at an incredible speed reviving and renewing everything in it's path.

_There!_ Medishas said brightly. _Now you six need to go back to Balamb Garden._

"Oh it's okay!" Selphie opened another portal. "You go ahead and send Delmashas back to Hell." She motioned to the portal. "After you."

The others exchanged glances and Selphie stomped her foot. "It's perfectly safe so come on!"

Irvine leaned closer to the others. "Humor her. Please?"

***

"Zalanth!" Squall called to him. "It's time for you to say goodbye!" All of his followers were dead but were also many SeeD's that were as well. It saddened Squall and everyone to see their still bodies but there would be time to mourn later.

"Oh, I don't think so. I won't be defeated so easily!" Then he and Squall began to go at it, neither one gaining the upper hand.

Meanwhile Zell and Selphie and begun to confer and were currently involved in a small argument.

"No! It's better to be at _this_ angle!"

"Whatever Zell! I know I'm right."

Rinoa, Irvine, and Quistis were readying their weapons in case of battle while Zalanth shot a glance behind himself.

"SECHMET!"

"Yeah Zally?" His head popped up from behind a rock formation.

"Handle this."

"But Zally..."

Zalanth frowned. "I am too important to do physical battle and do you want your flow of blood to be cut off? I can do that you know."

Sechmet sighed then muttered something as an afterthought. "Stupid king vampire. Thinks that he's so perfect! I don't even have any real power..." He walked towards the group somewhat mentally exhausted Z. "Go ahead! Do you worst!"

Rinoa looked at him intently. "Do you really want to die like this?"

"No but he ordered me...."

"You don't _have_ to listen to him!" The others nodded in agreement. "If you surrender now, I can guarantee your safety."

"NO YOU DON'T!" Zalanth screamed as he shot bright bolts of lightning at the group. They dodged the deadly objects until the storm had passed.

"I am _so_ tired of this," Squall muttered. Powering up he raised his gunblade high above his head and started off a series of slashes that made up his limit break Renzokuken. Raising his power even further, he launched in his most deadly of finishing moves Lion Heart.

Zalanth, damaged badly from the physical blows, lurched towards Zell in a vain effort to at least kill before the rest of his life's blood spilled upon the ground. But Zell was ready for him. In a burst of speed, almost too quick for the human eyes to follow, he darted around the vampire and waited, foot poised.

Selphie opened another one of her portals and while she held it open, Zell kicked Zalanth in the ass, knocking him in. The small girl sealed up the portal and collapsed on the ground, panting.

Everyone ran over to her and kneeled by her side.

"Are you alright, Sefie?" Irvine asked worriedly.

"I'm fine," she smiled. The first one they had seen since the whole abduction ordeal. It wasn't her usual, but it would do. "But Zalanth's not!"

"Where'd you send him?" Rinoa asked her.

"Oh a place that I think that he would love _very_ much."

***

"NO! I won't be defeated this way!" Zalanth pounded on the wall of the now dispersed portal.

"Hullo!" One small face peered at him.

"Who or _what_ are you?"

"I'm Dagmar. I'm an elf!"

Suddenly several dozen little happy elves appeared in front of him.

"Welcome to our dimension! Would you like to hear a song?"

"NO!" Zalanth shrieked.

"It's a little something we picked up in the human universe." Dagmar cleared his throat and motioned to his companions. "This is the song that doesn't end! Yes it goes on and on my friends... Everybody!"

Then all of the elves formed a chorus and began to sing cheerfully. "Some people started singing it not knowing what it was, but they'll continue singing it forever just because This is the song that doesn't end..."

Zalanth's eyes widened and he began to double is pounding efforts. Sobbing, he screamed hysterically: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

**Epilogue:**

Squall turned to Rinoa as they stood on the balcony inside the ballroom. "I almost feel sorry for that vampire."

"Yeah. But it's just like Selphie to pick such an insanely happy place." Rinoa leaned into the arm Squall had around her waist.

"Hey guys!" Zell came running outside holding something.

The couple sighed in annoyance. "What do you want Zell?"

"Guess what I found!" He held up a scroll case. "It had just washed ashore when I had taken a walk along the beach--"

Suddenly Squall reached out, snatched it from him, and threw it far out into the air.

"What did you do that for?!"

Rinoa smiled in relief. "Better safe than sorry."


End file.
